


Always A Bridesmaid

by amathela



Category: The Office - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-15
Updated: 2008-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Kelly thinks she looks good in white.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always A Bridesmaid

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers up to episode _3:15 - Phyllis' Wedding._

Kelly thinks she looks good in white, and she isn't wrong, exactly -

(There's a moment of panic when the bouquet flies right towards her, because god, he's never, ever going to live this down - he can see it now, pink flowers and cake and tasteful cream invitations _with his name on them,_ and it's like his whole life is flashing before his eyes. He barely has time to step forward, and the second when his hand connects with the bouquet is the most satisfying of his life.)

\- but Ryan would be really happy if she never wore the colour again.


End file.
